Kero's Big Change
by appypie
Summary: What happens when kero wakes up and finds himself looking like a human boy? What did that pudding do to him? How will this effect Sakura and her friends? And what happens when kero finds unexpected romance with...Who? I'm not telling ya. Please read!!
1. Ahhhhh!!! Whats happened to Me?

It all started on a day that Sakura bought me my favorite pudding. Yup! My favorite snack of them all, Chocolate pudding! She bought me two; I could tell she was in a good mood. So, well I munched down and began to feel really funny as I gobbled down my second cup of pudding. Not ha-ha funny but strange funny. And as soon as the hour went by, my stomach began to hurt badly. I'm talking serious pain. Then my head began to spin and then I got into a major fever. I'm wondering, 'What the heck did Sakura feed me?' 

I rested onto her bed thinking of when she was going to come home. No sign of her yet. It was getting late. I could tell by the scent of dinner down stairs. I usually see Sakura by this hour. I sighed and then moaned at the pain I was feeling. I wasn't doing so well. Then I thought, What if I got food poisoning or something! I tossed in turn on her bed and then found my way to sleep. I did'nt know the next day would be my worst nightmare.

"Kero? Kero? You up?" whispered Sakura creaking the door and peeking inside her room. She smiled as she found Kero sound asleep on her bed and gave a tiny laugh as she saw both pudding cups empty. She walked in her room hauling 2 suitcases and then stared at her clock. "It's almost 12, I better get some sleep." She gradually changed into her pajamas and got into her bed next to Kero. She drifted off to sleep not noticing his fever.

Sakura eyes fluttered open as the sunrays beamed into her face. She yawned and rolled on her stomach and stuck her head underneath the pillow. "A little more rest." She mumbled tiredly. As soon as she spoke her alarm clock began to ring loudly. Sakura threw the pillow off her head and sat up, with a look of annoyance in her face. "Why? Why can't I get a little more sleep." She slapped her clock off and stretched out her arms. She knew she had to get up. She had cheerleading practice. Sakura reached over to the other side of the bed to wake Kero, but instead felt a warm body next to her.

"What the…" Sakura turned her head around and screamed. She immediately jumped out of bed and backed away keeping her eyes on the boy who rested next to her. He snored a bit too loud. Just like Kero. Then Kero came to mind.

"K-Kero? Where is he? And who is this kid in my bed?" Sakura found no sign of her guardian. She screamed again, this time waking up the stranger. He shifted a bit and then yawned loudly and then he crawled out of bed. He was fully awake.

"Get out! Get out now!" cried Sakura. The boy looked at her and said, "Whoa, Sakura no need to be all jumpy. I was just sleeping on your bed that night. I mean those puddings you bought me," He patted his belly. "They kinda poisoned me."

"Pudding? I bought Kero that…" Sakura gasped and stared at the kid. "You can't be…"

"Sakura get a grip. You're loosing it. Hey I can't feel my wings." Kero began to reach over to touch his back and was shocked at not feeling a thing. His eyes lowered toward his human formed body, it took his breath away. "S-Sakura! What's happening to me! I'm a human being!" Kero began pulling onto his golden blond hair and staring at his fingers. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Kero it's really you." She took a step closer. "Gosh, you look kinda cute."

"Sakura! No time for your comments! I'm in a crisis! I'm human! I knew it! That chocolate pudding poisoned me. It changed me. Sakura do something!" Kero ran around frantically. Sakura reached for her cell. "I'm calling Li and Tomoyo. This is too weird."

"Kero, man you look...look different." Said Li giving him an amusing smile as he circled the now boyish looking Kero. Kero frowned. "Yeah, Li I know, would you please just tell me whats going on?" They were all at the schoolyard where the cheerleading tryouts were being taken place.

"What did you eat last?" asked Li. 

"Chocolate pudding."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Ask Sakura that question." Kero sat down on the swings angrily and stared up at his master. She sighed and said, "I bought it from that new store in town. Some Market."

"Oh, that store. I went there before." Said Li.

"Me too." Said Tomoyo. "Their food looks kinda stale. But why would pudding turn Kero into a human boy. It doesn't make any sense."

"Tomoyo, you know there's evil forces out there. Maybe something planted itself into one of those pudding snacks. I mean its common sense. Right? Said Sakura. "And Kero, it's not so bad. I mean who's gonna noticed you were the guardian beast of the clow cards. I mean right now you look like a regular, ordinary 13 year old."

"Guys I'm not used to living like this."

"Kero until we find out what was in that pudding, we can only wait." Said Li reasonably. "And whats one week as a 13 year old gonna do to ya. I mean it's kinda fun actually." Kero rolled his eyes. "I'm used to flying."

"Don't worry Kero you look good anyway." Said Tomoyo giving him a thumb up. 

"I'll have to see it to believe it." He grumbled. The whistle blew over near the other side of the schoolyard near the field. Sakura looked back. "I better go. We have to practice. See ya guys." She waved at her friends and jogged over to a group of cheerleaders.

"So now what?" asked Kero. He ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair. Li and Tomoyo exchanged looks and smiled down at Kero. "This is definitely day one."

What paring would you like to see? Please review!!!!


	2. This is how you.....

I did not want this to happen to me. I'm a human kid now. Is this some kind of dream? Please tell me it is a dream. If not, I'm doomed right? Where would I live, Where will I sleep? I'm going crazy here! Someone help me!

"Kero, are you alright? I mean you've been quiet lately." Said Sakura. Kero looked up and moaned unhappily. "Sakura! What if you can't re change me to my real self again? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Would you stop worrying? You won't. With the use of me and Li's magic we might be able to transform you back. And we can have Eriol to help. If he's around."

"So what am I suppose to do now?" said Kero. "And where are we going, huh?"

"We are going to a clothing store to get you your new wardrobe." Said Sakura. She dragged Kero outside and in front of two bikes. "Hop on one."

Kero gave Sakura an uncertain look and pointed. "I have to ride on that?"

"Kero just get on. I mean do you want to be wearing girly clothes all day?"

"On second thought, I'll give this contraption a try." Kero lifted the bicycle up and examined it. "This is definitely my first time, on a bike." He swung a leg over it and sat on it, trying to get comfy. Sakura giggled. "Kero, just ride it okay?" Sakura hopped on her bike. "Now you saw how I do it. Put your feet on the pedals, like this." Sakura set her feet on the pedals of her bike. She motioned Kero to do the same. "Now do it." Kero put his left foot on a pedal. He stopped for a sec. "Now what?"

"Now, put your other foot on the right one and as soon as you do, began to ride it. Watch me." Sakura began to pedal on her bike, riding around Kero in a circle. She stopped as seeing Kero wasn't getting it. "Just do what I did. Go on try."

"If you say so." Said Kero. He suddenly put both of his feet on the pedals, but lost balance and fell flat on the ground hard. Sakura gasped and jumped off her bike. "Kero! You alright?" She knelt down beside him. He stared up at Sakura. "What were you trying to do, kill me?"

"No, I was trying to teach you how to ride a bike, Kero. Here let me help you up." Sakura offered a hand and Kero reached out for it. Sakura lifted him up. "Now, do you want to try this again?"

"Can we find another way of transportation?" he asked. Sakura began to think. "Hmmmm, um. I got it! How about roller balding."

**10 minutes later**

"Kero! You almost got it! Kero you're doing terrific!" cheered Sakura from the sidewalk. She watched as Kero uncontrollably glide down the hill of the road. "Kero look out!" Kero went straight into a bush. Sakura winced as she heard a thud. "Kero! Oh no!" she ran down the hill and crawled into the bush that Kero crashed into. She helped him up to his feet. He was a bit woozy of the fall and stumbled onto his knees, catching his breath. He gave Sakura a hard glare. "That's it! I'm not taking this anymore. Why don't we just walk to town." He dusted off the dirt and leaves off himself. 

"Well, Kero, wouldn't it be faster if we used blades or bikes like a normal teenager would?" suggested Sakura. Kero ignored her and began to walk away. "Kero, its gonna be awhile. I mean we can't change you back instantly. It's not that simple. Until we can find a potion or something, we can only wait. That means your gonna have to be a kid, whether you like it or not! Now I don't appreciate you getting an attitude with me! Kero you better stop now!" 

Kero stopped and turned around facing Sakura. "Fine! Okay? Just give me some boy clothes and get this dumb week over with. Okay?" 

"Well, good!" 

"Whoa, Kero-beros looking good." Said Tomoyo grinning and snapping pictures of him. Kero blushed embarrassingly. "Tomoyo, can you please not do that?"

"Hey why not? You look handsome in that set." Sakura put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and said, "Tomoyo its only a pair of jeans and a shirt. It's not some fancy tuxedo, or something." 

"Hey guys I was just wondering, where's Kero going to live at?" said Li.

"Li, I never thought of that." Sakura looked over at Kero. Kero was admiring himself in the mirror of the dressing room. "Kero where are you going to sleep at?" He shrugged. "Where else? At your house. Remember I…" he paused for a sec. "But, I'm…"

"We know Kero." Said Li. "If Sakura's dad sees you then…" Everyone was silent for a minute. Kero cried out in frustration. "Ugh! See I'm homeless already. Sakkkuurrraaa…"

"Kero, your not homeless! Just quit whining. You'll still be staying with me. I just can't let my father see you. And just for all this trouble your going through, I'll buy you a present. How about a new video game." Kero jumped for joy. "Yes! A new game! Whoo-hoo!" Everyone laughed. Typical Kero behavior. 

"And Kero, remember." Started Sakura. "Try not to act weird. I mean you're a 13 year-old kid now. Try to act like one."

"Hey, I thought 13 year-olds loved video games." 

"Not that much. I mean you're obsessed."

"Yeah Kero and when we get to school, hang with me, okay?" said Li.

"School?! Who said anything about school!"

"And remember Kero." Began Tomoyo. "Stay good looking." Tomoyo winked at him. 

"You know, after seeing myself in the mirror I do look good, don't I." Said Kero.

"Now, lets get you home." Said Sakura patting his back.

Kero pasted back in forth in Sakura's bedroom. He was thinking about what to wear to school and how would he present himself. He looked into Sakura's mirror.

Golden blond hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. Why am I so worried? I mean I'm good looking, I'm thinking like a teenager. Right?

Kero again pasted back and forth. "But how long will this last?" Just then Sakura waltzed in with two plates of hot, delicious dinner. "Kero, ready to eat?" Sakura sat the two plates down on her small little table and sat on the floor onto her knees. "Come Kero, its time for you to start eating like a human." Kero frowned and sat crossed legged across from her. He stared down at the beef and rice and licked his lips. "Mmmm…this looks yummy." Kero was ready to dip his head in the plate but Sakura abruptly stopped him. "No, Kero, use the chop sticks, not your mouth."

"Sakura I really don't know how to. I mean I have five long fingers and I really don't know how to eat with chopsticks anymore? I used too, but..." Sakura handed him the chopsticks. "Eat right." Kero rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright." It took a while for him to get it right, but he finally got the hang of it. "Good." Said Sakura. "Now you're getting it."

Kero beamed at his accomplishment. "I'm actually eating like a human being." He munched on some more. Sakura smiled. "I knew you could do it, Kero." She suddenly heard a knock on her door and almost choked on a rice.

"Knock! Knock!" Sakura motioned Kero to hide, and he instantly headed for the closet.

"Um, who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Li." Sakura sighed in relief and swung open the door. "Li come on in. We were just eating dinner." 

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted. Here I got the pudding." Li handed her a brown paper bag. Kero slowly walked out the closet. "Li, think god! Did you find the cure?"

"No, but I bought the pudding." Li handed Sakura the bag and rested down on her bed. "Check it out." Sakura opened it and pulled out a pack of pudding. "Seems normal to me."

"Yeah, I know. But it did do something to Kero."

"I know." Sakura opened it and sniffed the chocolate scent. "Smells good. What was wrong with it?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Said Li. "Me and Eriol is going to go to the science lab after school on Monday and study this stuff. We must find a cure some how."

"Hear that Kero? Your going to be alright." Said Sakura.

I was glad to hear that, but I still had doubts and somehow, I began to feel my voice tone began to change a bit. I'm sounding almost as a boy. Scary huh? And now it's kinda weird sleeping with Sakura. I mean she's a girl and I'm a boy. It feels funny. 

So I decided to sleep on the floor. I couldn't sleep right, though. I mean I'm going to school tomorrow. We're talking, Math, Science, Gym class and stuff. Like I know all of that. And you know. Through out my first day of being a teenage boy, I've been feeling a bit funny around Sakura lately and its just getting to me. Well, day 2 is tomorrow.


	3. First Day in School

Walking to school was the last thing I wanted to do. Man, I can tell ya, I was nervous.

"Gosh, Kero you look amazing." Said Eriol. "You look very boyish. What did that pudding do to you?"

"What does it look like it did to me. I'm a teenage boy all right? You don't have to rub it in." spoke Kero angrily. Eriol put his hands up in defense. "Kero, no need to be up my back about it. I was just complementing you. And you don't have to worry, me and Li have it under control." Kero didn't answer back, but kept walking. 

Sakura sighed. "Kero's nervous. I mean look he's going to school, what do you expect?"

"I expect the guardian beast of the Clow cards to be nonchalant."

At school, everyone greeted the new kid with stares and hi's but, Kero who was so tense didn't even give the students a glance. He just sat down at his desk and waited for the teacher's instructions. Thankfully, he was sitting next to Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Kero, don't worry, you have all your classes with us." Said Eriol. Kero nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't know much about, Math and stuff. I know History. But definitely not math." Kero's palms began to get all sweaty and perspiration dotted his forehead. 

I'm so nervous! He thought.

Tomoyo saw the worry expression on his face. She chuckled. "Kero, you look like you're about to melt. Cool yourself will ya."

Kero could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Cute kid, do you know him Sakura?" asked Naoko. The girls were all sitting at a picnic table, at lunch eating and it just so happened that their conversation stumbled upon Kero. Sakura laughed uneasily and said, "Oh, him? Yeah um, well…." Sakura peeked over at Kero, who was hanging out with Li and Eriol. "He's my childhood best friend." She lied.

"Friend? I never you knew you had a childhood best friend who was a boy?" said Rika. 

"Well, I do." Said Sakura. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Sakura, whats his name?" asked Naoko. 

"Kero." Said Sakura simply. But then hoped it did'nt sound too weird.

"Kero? Cool name." Said Naoko. Rika jumped in. "Is he cute and mysterious like Li? Or Charming and sweet, like Eriol?" Sakura eyes widened and blushed. "Um…uh...both?"

"Both? That's even better."Said Rika a bit too loud. "Girls, have you noticed that all the handsome guys are all right in front of our eyes?" She pointed over to, Li, Eriol and Kero. "See?"

Tomoyo tilted over to Sakura, "Have you ever heard Rika and Naoko talk like this before?" Sakura snickered. "No. But she is right about one thing."

"Whats that?"

"Their all cute." Tomoyo and Sakura giggled, grabbing Rika and Naoko's attention. "What are you two girls laughing about?"

"Nothing." Said Sakura stopping. "We were laughing about this funny TV show."

"Yeah, hilarious." said Tomoyo.

"Must be a funny TV show." Said Rika.

"So we head to the Science lab…" began Li. He revealed the mystery pudding. "And we examine it, right after our after School activities."

"Can I come?" asked Kero.

"Why not? But all of us have sports and clubs to go too. I mean where would you go?"

"I have no clue." Said Kero.

"Hey how about you join Literature." Suggested Eriol. "I'm in that club. Kero you look like a great writer." Kero gave Eriol an awkward glance. "You must be kidding me."

"How, about Soccer?" asked Li. "I mean your kinda good at it?"

"No way, not what happened last time." Kero shook his head no. "Kero, you have to join something. We have to keep an eye on you. You can't be a Cheerleader. And I doubt it, you can sing a tune." Kero took Li's comment offensively.

"Hey, who said I couldn't sing a tune?"

"Well I was just saying…"

"I'll show you Li." Began Kero. "I'm joining the choir." Eriol and Li broke out into laughs. Kero gritted his teeth. "Whats so funny?"

"Kero, you in Choir? Oh nooo!!" Li continued laughing.

"Don't try to embarrass yourself man." Cracked Eriol.

"Errrrr!!! That's it! I'll show you." Said Kero. "In fact I can show you right now. I'm not small, and I'm your same height. I can beat you two up."

"Kero, stop with the jokes, I can't breath." Said Eriol. Kero balled up his fists. "You asked for it." He launched himself onto Eriol and pinned him to the ground hard. "Take all what you said back!" Eriol who was in shocked, by Kero's attitude, said, "No way. And what are you trying to do? Beat me up? Silly beast." 

"Kero, can't you take a joke." Spoke up Li, from behind. He grabbed Kero by the waist and hauled him up off of Eriol. "Calm down. I mean you might have a voice."

"So be it then." Spoke Kero bitterly. "And next time I hear you two doubt me or laugh at me, I'll surly beat you down. Got it?"

"Alright Kero, just relax." Said Li.

Kero sat down at a desk in the music room and watched as Tomoyo prepare for her song. The music teacher took a seat down at the piano and smiled vibrantly at Kero. "You must be Kero Beros?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, Kero welcome to Choir. Sorry if the rest of the class is not here, but they took a day off today. So please sit down and watch if you may please." She turned to Tomoyo, who stood nervously beside her. "Tomoyo are you ready?" Tomoyo nodded and gave Kero a, 'What are you doing here?' expression. 

"Alright here we go." Said the instructor; she began to play a beautiful piece. Tomoyo was a bit nervous. She never sung in front of Kero before and especially since he's a boy. She held her hands behind her back and opened her mouth to release a high note. "Laaaaaaaaaaa…." The music flowed with her singing and Kero watched on in awe. He rested his elbows on the desk and watched as Tomoyo began to sing.

Her music flowed around the room and it happened to traumatize Kero into her song. He never once paid attention closely to her singing and he listened with a dreamy expression his face.

From the doorway of the music room, Eriol, Li and Sakura watched as Tomoyo singed her most beautiful tunes. They all closed their eyes to the mood of the song, which was a happy, kinda sad song. After a while, the song was over and the piano stopped. The three clapped and so did Kero, but he stood up. "Tomoyo, that was the most beautiful song, I ever heard. Bravo." Tomoyo blushed at Kero's comment. "Why thank you."

"Tomoyo that was great." Said Eriol heading over to her. 

"Thanks." Sakura and Li looked over at Kero, who was grinning over at Tomoyo and then his gaze ran over to Sakura and Li. "What?"

"Kero, what are you doing in….Music club?" asked Sakura. "Did Tomoyo invite you or something?"

"No way, I came on my own. Besides I never knew that Tomoyo had such a lovely voice. Sakura how come you never invited me to one of her music concerts?

"I do invite you silly, but you would never want to come. You were always wrapped up in your silly video games."

"Yeah, and is it just me, or Kero's eyes were all up on Tomoyo." Said Li slyly. "I never saw you smile sense…hmm let me think…Never!" Sakura nudged Li. "Li, Kero doesn't like Tomoyo. Stop being silly."

"Yeah, I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Getting myself to my regular form again."

"You bethcha."

"Kero, I can't believe, you came to my choir practice. I'm so shocked." Said Tomoyo.

"Hey, I had to check it out, did'nt I? And by the way you sounded fantastic." Tomoyo face turned red and she tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. "Really? Thankyou."

"And um I might want to duet with you."

"For real? You can sing?"

"I don't know, but you made me want to sing."

"Kero, that's great."

"Well, I think this is your stop." Said Kero stopping in front of Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo walked up her steps toward her porch. She stopped and turned around. "Nice talking to ya. I mean we always talked, but um…this one seemed different."

Kero put his hands into his pockets and said, "I know."

"Well, see you tomorrow." She gave him a little wave and headed into her house.

"Bye." He said and turned to leave.

"Kero! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" scolded Sakura. "Its almost 10 at night?" Kero who pulled off his jacket slumped down onto Sakura's bed. "Sakura, I was out walking and stuff. Thinking, you know."

"Bout what?"

"Stuff." Kero yawned. "I see that your dads not home. Wanna play a tournament or something?" he asked.

"Of what?" Kero pointed at his tummy. "Food eating contest. I'm starved." Sakura laughed. "At 10 o' clock at night? You must be out of your mind."

"Your dad's not here, we can at least rule this house." Kero sat up. "How about it?" Sakura thought for a minute and then said, "Yeah, why not." Sakura was used to Kero's' silly games, but with him as a human boy, it felt weird. Not bad weird, but something special weird. Kero walked out the room, Sakura followed behind.

"Pie eating contest here I come." They ran into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets and fridge for some junk food. Sakura then asked, "Kero is it me, or is it that your voice is changing?"

"It's you."

"Kero are you sure? You sound more like a boy." Sakura began to fill up the pie tarts with whip cream. Sakura then actually and really made eye contact with her guardian, who seemed more like buddy now. Kero laughed. "Sakura, you think I'm sounding…"

"Yeah, more like a kid."

"Oh. Is that a good thing?" Kero smiled at her and Sakura eyes widened. She turned away. 

"Yeah, its good." Said Sakura. She sprinkled some cherries on the pie that she made and scooted it over to Kero. "There, dose that look good to you?"

"Yep! Definitely."

Notes: I checked some of your reveiews and I really have to choose between T/K or S/K. Now I'm going to see who has more to make it either or maybe both. So right now, who do you think is going to end up with who and who do you like better? Also review of how you like the story so far.


	4. Kero, the Charmer

"Kero you cheated. I was definitely going to win." Said Sakura poking Kero in the chest and retreated up stairs, smeared with cake and pie. Kero laughed from behind and said, "Well it just so happens that I'm the master of pie eating contests."

"You wish." Sakura licked her lips and went into the bathroom to clean herself off. "I'll be out in a sec Kero." Kero removed his white long sleeve shirt off in Sakura's room and took a towel and wiped his face off. Then his pants. At that he threw his shirt in the hamper and flopped onto Sakura's comfy bed. "Ah, it feels so good, being a kid. More food and I get to feel a warm cozy bed." He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

You know being a human isn't so bad after all. What harm is it going to do? I mean I'm still the guardian beast, but as a boy. And I still can unleash my amazing powers. Can I?

"My, my, my. Kero did I ever tell you, you look good without your shirt on." Teased Sakura. Kero's eyes flew open and saw Sakura staring at him from bedside. She gave him a stifle laugh and threw a pillow at his face. Kero sat up.

"Glad you noticed."

"Oh please, like I really ment that you looked good." Said Sakura. She began putting her hair up in a pony tail as she did, Kero said, "Hey, Sakura?"

"What?"

"You know I look good. You just don't want to admit." Sakura smirked and in the mirror she looked at Kero.

"Please, I have other things to worry about." Sakura fixed her hair and turned to Kero. She kept a cool look on her face but deep down inside she knew she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Kero was almost certainly right, though. No one had ever smiled like that to her the way he did back in the kitchen. He never gave her his smooth looks before and plus he seemed so cautious about sleeping in the same room with her. At that Sakura did think he looked unique, but seemed to feel something for him.

Kero acted the same way as he did before, but now he acted somewhat different and gave Sakura a different impression. Sakura couldn't really see that behind the small looking stuff toy feature. And then she even turns red when her friends mention Kero. She never did that to no body else besides Li, but now Kero….

"Sakura, what are you staring at?" Sakura shook her head and blushed. "Oh, nothing." I'm doing it again, she thought. Kero got up off her bed. "I think I hear your dad in the drive way. I should hide."

"Yeah, you better do that." Sakura was ready to pull of her shirt, to change into her nightgown, but forgot that Kero was still there. She put her hands down. "You know what? I should go change in the bathroom."

"I agree." Said Kero noticing her blemish and grinning.

Next Day

"You and Kero had a pie eating contest? That's funny. Want to have one now?" asked Li, appearing at the mess in the kitchen from last night. Sakura laughed vaguely. "Again? I'm still stuffed. And besides my dad is gonna go crazy once he sees this kitchen."

"Don't your dad get off at work at 8? I mean we have time, right?" Li unexpectedly squirted whip cream on Sakura, she jumped and gave Li and stunned look. "You little…." Li hurled some cherries at her and Sakura began to chase him around the kitchen. Both laughing hysterically. They did'nt notice that Kero was standing right in the kitchen, standing there with a smirk on his face.

"See when I'm not home, they full around all ready." Sakura and Li stopped throwing pastries at each other and both blushed in embarrassment. "Kero, we did'nt see you there."

"I know. Sneaky am I?" Kero looked around the mess. "Yummy, left overs." Sakura got in front of him, before he could dig in. "Whoa, hold on a sec. don't you have homework?"

"Homework? Aww, geeze! Homework already?"

"We'll help you." Offered Li. "Besides Math is my specialty."

"Well, I really don't need your help. I mean you and Eriol especially did'nt help me today. Say like changing me back to my true form, huh?"

"Kero, we're sorry, but it takes time."

"No need to apologize, I'm liking this life already." Kero pushed past Sakura and began licking the counters that was heaving with cream and icing. "You guys don't know what you're missing." Sakura crossed her arms and asked, "Where were you anyway? Its past," Sakura looked at her watch. "3:00. Have you noticed or were you so wrapped up into Tomoyo all day, you couldn't look at the time." Kero glanced up at Sakura. "Sakura seriously. You think I would be hanging out with HER all day?"

"Well, from where I see it, yes."

"Well your right." Kero spoke hastily. "I mean so what if I did. It's not like I have a thing for her or something. I was only practicing for our concert tonight." Li and Sakura gave Kero a firm look.

"Guys your exaggerating. Me, Kero does not like Tomoyo. She's a beauty and all, but she's definitely not my type."

"Yeah sure Kero." Said Li.

That same day, but night

** **

"Look what Eriol gave me today." Said Tomoyo, she took out three white roses and a card. Both scented with the smell of flowers. "He gave me this for winning the talent search yesterday." She beamed with delight. "Kero, now is that not so cute or what?"

"Tomoyo the guy likes you. Can't you see it?" said Kero. "And besides, roses are always a main attraction to get a girl. That's what they say, I say you get a girls heart by being yourself."

"But, Kero he is himself. Poetry, art and flowers what are you talking…"

"Listen Tomoyo, what I'm trying to say is that, that kind of stuff is boring. I mean where's the real prize at? Girls wanna have some fun. She wants skate boarding around the park, junk food, parties and video games." Tomoyo covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Kero you're so funny but that's what I like about you." 

"I know, am I." 

"But as I was saying that's how Eriol is. He's more like a charmer sort of speak. You know I like that in a man." The school bus began to move. "And Kero, what would you give a girl, if she won a contest or something?" Kero raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…um maybe invite her out to pizza, give her a kiss and…" Kero stopped and couldn't believe what he just said. "Did I just say what I think I said?"

"Kero oh my goodness. Your mind is turning…13!" squealed Tomoyo, not too loud though. "A kiss? Kero way romantic I mean your totally changing. I thought you hated all the kind of nonsense."

"I do. Maybe it's just…. Nah forget it. Anyways yeah maybe a kiss would do the trick. Not saying I would do it, but the guy who's trying to get the girl would."

"Me and Eriol are just friends."

"And Li and Sakura are JUST friends too. Give me a break. You guys can't fool me."

"You know Kero, you would be my perfect date if you would calm down."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the facts Tomoyo."

"I believe you Kero." She sighed and rested her head on the top of her seat. "Are you scared? Of our music concert tonight?"

"Me, no way." Said Kero. 

"But it's only your third day here?"

"Tomoyo, believe me, I'm not scared."

"That's what I like about you. You have no worries." Said Tomoyo in an attracted tone.


	5. I'm not Jealous! Am I?

"Sakura, whats wrong?" asked Fujitaka peculiarly. He stared across the table at his daughter. She was oddly playing with her dinner and seemed very out of it that night. Sakura was resting on the table with one elbow and her other free arm held her fork loosely above the fish. She looked down at it drearily. He could tell something was troubling her. He set his fork down and spoke, "Sakura maybe I can help you…."

"Dad, I'm fine." She said faintly. Sakura poked the fried fish one more time and pulled away from the table abruptly. "I'm going to pass for the night." Sakura got up, still with a grim expression on her face. Her father kept glaring at her. "Sakura…"

"I'm tired. Wake me up...if you need to." Sakura stretched out her arms and yawned. She headed out the kitchen.

Errrr!! Where's Kero? He was suppose to come back an hour a go. He never misses dinner! And he's gotten me so worried right now and me thinking that he could…could…be with…

Sakura halted her thoughts and then said, "Tomoyo."

But Kero doesn't like her. Does he? And why do I give a care? It's not like I like the guy or something. I mean he's my guardian for crying out loud. About a thousand years old, turned into a 13 year-old kid. I mean he's old, but young too. I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous!

Sakura took a look out her window and stared off toward the sunset. She sighed. 

Who am I kidding, I am jealous? But it feels so wrong. He joined up in the choir class, he hangs with my best friend a lot…I mean I should be happy for them right? He comes home late, since he joined Music and he walks her home. He even smiles at her and stuff. Smile like in his own special way. I mean I should be happy for them right?

Sakura turned away from her gaze at the sunset and folded her arms. Before she could even take a step, she heard a tap on her window and she shrieked. She whirled around. She saw Kero on her roof and trying to make entrance in her bedroom. Sakura gave him a fuming look and drew the curtains over the glass. Kero tapped again. "Hey, Sakura! Hello! Sakura!"

"What makes you think I would let you in." shot back Sakura.

"I'm your friend and I do possibly live here too, ya know." Said Kero.

"So what!"

"Sakura, whats your problem? I mean what did I do?"

"Well…." Sakura tried to think of what to say, not trying to embarrass herself. "Well…"

"Sakura, I know I'm a little late, but can't a guy take a little walk once in a while." Kero had a pleading voice. "Kero." She started and then shook her head. "Oh, never mind." She withdrew the curtains that covered her windows and opened up her window. Kero crawled in huffing and puffing. He laid on the floor. "Man, I wish I could fly again. Climbing is too hard." Sakura walked over him and headed for her closet. Kero saw the annoyed look in her face and he sat up on his knees. "Hey Sakura, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Said Sakura rummaging through a box of junk.

"Well, to me its not nothing. You wouldn't have tried to lock me out your room Sakura."

"Look, I was worried about you okay? And I hate it when you spend so much time….with you know. It gets me so mad." Sakura found what she was looking for.

"Don't tell me you were…" Kero was surprised. "You were jealous? You?" He chuckled; making Sakura turn red and cheeks grew hot. "Shutup! I wasn't that jealous."

"It sounds like to me Sakura Kinomoto is jealous!" he said in a pleased tone. Sakura threw a shoe at him. "Am not!" Kero caught the shoe. "You don't have to lie." Sakura stood up and she flashed a calendar that had the month of April on it. "Do you see here?"

"See what?" Sakura pointed at the tenth that was circled in red ink. "Look."

Kero squinted at the mark and then curelessly said, "What?"

"My birthday you dumb idiot!" Sakura slammed her calendar on her desk, making Kero jump. "Sakura are you alright?"

"Fine. But I can't believe you forgot my birthday. Kero, whats going on here?"

"I should be asking that question to you, Ms. Jealous girl." Pointed out Kero.

"Kero, how many times do I have to tell you…" Kero raised a hand to silence her. "Sakura I haven't forgot. I was just playing with ya. Anyways as usual your birthday is going to be a girly party, so what makes you think that I care. Well in a party way that is."

"Its not going to be a dumb girlish party, Kero, it's going to be a beach party." Sakura smiled at her bright idea. "It's going to be so cool."

"The beach? Kero's loving this already."

"So, are you in?"

"Definitely. I will never miss a beach party. And it's my chance to actually get to surf. Way fantastic." Sakura laughed. "Why can I never stay mad at you?" She put down her calendar and sat next to Kero who was on her bed. "So how was the concert?"

"Fine, nothing much, but I was a hit. Tomoyo won the crowds heart. It was nice. Wish you was there."

"You wanted me to be there?"

"Uh-huh. I mean you're my mistress and all. Friend too. Ya know. You care more about me in the world right? I mean you need me."

"Need you?"

"No, I mean like with your card capturing and all."

"Oh." It was awkward silence and then Sakura went on, "So Kero, tell me about your "walks at night" I mean you've been doing it ever since you changed into a human boy. How come you do this. Are you depressed or something?"

"That and something else, which I'm not telling you."

"Why not? I won't tell, cross my heart."

"Still can't tell ya Sakura. It's kind of personal." Kero pulled off his jacket and went underneath Sakura's covers. "My turn to sleep under the covers.

"Hey that's not fair." Kero went fast to sleep, and that left Sakura to sleep on the floor.

"Kero, you gotta love him." She made a mini bed on her floor and fell asleep.

What do you think? What do you think is gonna happen next?


	6. I want to meet your parents!

_Dear Kero Beros,_

_I am very pleased at your week in choir class and your beautiful singing voice. You've been a joy to work with and I have really enjoyed working with you. One thing I would like to say is that you and Tomoyo have great chemistry together. Your duets mesmerized me 2 days ago at our choir concert. Oh I wish I could meet your parents and tell them how talented you are. How about arranging a meeting with them. Dinner at your place. This Sunday night at 7? Farewell,_

_From your choir teacher,_

_Ms. Keno_

_ _

"Oh, man, what am I gonna do now?" spoke Kero interrupting Li and Sakura study time, in the living room. Kero ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Already Tomoyo's music teacher likes me so much. I was only in the music class for a week. Oh, no."

Sakura and Li looked up from their studies. "Kero, what is it?" Kero flopped on the couch and handed the letter to Sakura. She unfolded it and read it.

"I can't let her meet my parents." Murmured Kero as Sakura read through. "I mean I don't have any parents!"

"You mean Ms. Keno, wants to meet your parents? Already?" said Li.

"Yeah. Terrible isn't it?" Sakura finished reading it and handed it to Li and gave stifle laughter. "How are you gonna pull this one off now Kero?"

"I really don't know." 

"Hey, you can be like on one of those TV shows. I mean you can pay some strangers to be your parents."

"Not too shabby Sakura, but what if we don't have money." Said Li.

"I forgot. My allowance is not due till Monday, right after Ms, Keno meets your fake parents Kero."

"Guys we have to do something."

RESTURANT 

"Maybe we can bribe one of our parents to be Kero's parents." Said Eriol and then turning his attention back to his pizza. Li shook his head no. "We're too short."

"Hmm…Ms. Keno…" thought Sakura. "Well she's a nice lady and I mean tricking her is like hurting Tomoyo's feelings. They're very close. She has been teaching Tomoyo, since she was little."

"Sakura do you want to help Kero or not?" said Li sternly. Sakura nodded yes. "Than we can't worry about Tomoyo's relationship with her teacher right now." 

"How about we…um…that's not it..." Eriol chewed down a slice and began to think. Sakura tilted her head over to the other side of the counter and saw Kero laying his down miserably moaning to himself. She slowly reached her hand over and placed it on his head and patted it a bit. "Kero." Kero moaned a what, and moved slightly away.

"Its not the end of the world ya know. We are thinking contently on a plan. Just keep your hopes up. Come on eat some pizza."

"I hate it." He grumbled.

"Pizza? Kero you love pizza! Its your favorite thing in the world." Just before Sakura could speak she felt a soft jab on her back. She turned around on her stool, which she sat down in and smiled. It was her brother. Home from college. "Touya!" She hugged him and pulled away shortly. "Glad you could make it home. So whats the occasion?" Touya scratched his head and said, "Spring Break doesn't start till next week. But the other occasion is your 14th birthday. I can't back down on my little sisters birthday can I?" He ruffled up Sakura's hair, she giggled. His narrowed toward a boy with unruly blond hair that had his head completely down.

"Who's he?" he asked. Sakura tensed up and said, "Oh that's Kero." At the sound of his name, Kero lifted his head up, slightly a bit and frowned. Touya, he thought. Great just great.

"Hey there, Kero!" he waved. Kero grimaced and gave a small wave and slumped back down, to his miserable state. Touya looked back at Sakura. "Whats his problem?"

"Oh, he's very timid ya know." Sakura turned back toward her friends who were having a conversation of their own. "So Touya what brings you here to the pizza place, which I like to call it."

"Oh, just wanted a slice. Just bored ya know." He sat down next to her. He lowered his voice and said, "And you are so lucky that I'm not telling dad, about this."

"About what?"

"You and three boys? A bit odd Sakura." Sakura forgot all about that and said, "Touya they're my friends."

"Maybe it would be better to hang out with Tomoyo for a change."

"I do hang with Tomoyo." Hissed Sakura. "Whats your problem about guys any way, after all you are a guy, aren't you?" Touya was ready to say something but stopped. "Forget it." He looked around the restaurant until he found what he had come for. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He completely fell into trans as he saw the girl of his dreams walk in. His knees grew weak and it was so hard to swallow. "I-Its her…" he gasped. He griped the table tightly. Sakura, Eriol and Li watched Touya as he began gawk at who ever he was gawking at.

"Whats his problem?" whispered Li.

Touya dreamily stood up and took cautious steps toward his destination. Sakura shrugged and then said, "Who cares. Come on let's finish up, we have a long evening to deliver."

Touya was a few tables away as he stared at a young woman with curly dark hair and ice blue eyes. He was giggling with one of her friends and sipping on some milk shake. She laughed another hearted laugh, giving Touya chills down his spine. He smiled as she suddenly caught him staring. She turned away quickly unsure of who the guy was.

This is your chance, said Touya in his head. He took a step closer. Keep it cool.

HOME 

"So that's who he's got the hots for." Said Sakura putting away some dishes into the cabinet. "Minka Keno, Ms. Keno's daughter. I did'nt know Ms. Keno was a single parent."

"Apparently yes." Said Li. He peeled a banana. "She's like, what? 19, 20?"

"Ms. Keno has a daughter, so what!" said Kero entering the kitchen with his pajamas. "I mean who the heck cares."

"Now what is it this time?" asked Li annoyed at Kero's all out groaning all day. Kero pulled open the fridge. "Guys I need to do something about this lady coming over here and trying to meet my parents. I don't have a house, I don't have a mom nor a dad…"

"Kero, we are thinking."

"I have less than a day guys. Tomorrow is Saturday. Sunday would be here and…"

"Well instead of pulling this off. Why don't you just say your parents flew off to some vacation spa." Suggested Li.

"Nice idea, but its Friday! She left home! I can't contact her!"

Sakura stopped drying the dishes. She grinned. "Her daughter, Minka. I'm sure that my brother Touya will know where she lives."

How are you liking it so far?


	7. The plan

"Touya, I need to speak to you." Sakura ran out her house toward her brother who was ready to get in his car. His knapsack slung across his shoulder, he looked down at his younger sibling. "What now?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Where are you headed too?" she asked. Touya gave Sakura a fickle glare and said, "None of your business." Sakura gave a huff and said eagerly, "Your not happened to be passing by…. Minka's house are you?" Touya's face went crimson and then he turned away. "No, just go back in the house, okay? Is dad home yet?"

"Touya I'm not trying to intimidate you, I mean your friend just so happens to be MY music teacher." Spoke Sakura hastily. Touya gave Sakura a keen eye. "I never knew you took music."

"Well, indeed I do. Certainly." Sakura waited for a response from her older brother. 

"Touya I need a ride over to Ms. Keno's house! I mean my music grade is at stake here." Sakura waited again, not getting an answer she sighed. "Touya please…"

"Alright." He said solemnly. "Get in the car and tell your little friends to get out of our house." Sakura smiled exuberantly and hugged Touya tightly. "You're the best!"

"Okay Sakura you can let go now." He said. Sakura let go. "You will never know how much this means to me."

Li knocked on the door twice and all 4 of them waited for a response. After a while of waiting, the door swung open, reveling a dark headed girl with icy blue eyes glinting in the twilight. Her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top. She looked at her visitors and gave them a strange look. "Who are you?" they all looked at each other trying to see who was going to answer first. Kero bravely stepped up. "Hi, is Ms. Keno here?"

"My mother? Yes she's here, but I don't think she would want to be bothered with you kids right now. She's doing singing lessons to one of her students." She spoke with coldness to her voice. But when she took a closer look at Kero and his shaking with anxiety, she gave a small smile, seeing how cute he was. "Why?"

"Because…." Kero was cut off by Li. "We need to see her urgently. She teaches us in school, we need to tell her something important. Now would you please stop hogging up the doorway and get your mother to the door now!" Minka gave Li a sour glance and turned and left to fetch her mother. A few breaths of relief exhaled out, as Sakura clapped for Li. "Nice going Syaoran." She said impressed. The horn beeped and it had belonged to Touya who was sitting in the drivers seat. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

Sakura clenched her teeth and yelled back, "Waiting for my teacher. Can't you give us a second?" 

Kero scratched his head and said, "Hey Minka looks cute. Now I know why Touya gots the hots for her." 

"Kero, girls? I thought we were on the subject of 'Getting you out of this mess' huh?" said Sakura annoyed. "And plus the girl was rude."

"Hey you saw that look she gave Kero?" said Li nudging Eriol. "She was falling for him already. Man, wish I was him." Before Sakura could punch Li in the shoulder, Ms. Keno came to the door in a flowing purple nightgown, with a matching robe. Her chocolate brown hair that always was in a bun, flowed down to her waist. Giving a different view to Sakura and the gang.

"Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and…" her face flustered as she saw Kero. "Kero." Everyone glanced at Kero and Sakura signaled him to tell her. Kero opened his mouth. "M-Ms. K-Keno?"

"Yes Kero dear." Her hand beckoned him to come forth into her home. Kero walked in and Sakura and the rest decided to join. Kero looked around the sparkling house that dazzled in paintings and chandeliers and huge vases. They all gasped. "Wow." They faintly heard a piano playing near a nearby room.

"Come and sit." Ms. Keno pointed toward a soft cushioned couch. They all sat, scared that they might ruin something valuable. "Now tell me what you kids are doing here at my house at sun down?" 

"Well, I got that letter you sent me." Began Kero. "And I just want to tell you that my parents won't be able to invite you to dinner." Ms. Keno face dropped to disappointment. "Why not?"

"Because well…." Kero saw Li mouth him the reason and Kero decided to use it. "On a vacation for a month or so."

"Well, after their vacation?"

"No!" Ms. Keno was taken back. Kero flustered in embarrassment. "I mean no. They really hate it when teachers talk about me."

"Why?"

"Cause its annoying you know." Kero felt so dumb right then. He wasn't thinking of anything good to say. 

"Well, I don't understand…" she was abruptly cut off by Sakura. "Ms. Keno, it will be an honor for Kero's parents to invite you over." Kero gave her a 'what are you doing look'. Sakura ignored him. "7 same time right?"

"Y-yes I suppose." Said Ms. Keno unsure.

"Sakura…" Sakura clamped a hand over Kero's mouth. "Kero says 7 will be good." She gave an uneasy laugh.

"So you and Kero are…"

"Best friends. We so hang out!" she said in a shrill tone. "So everything's cleared up, bye-bye now." Kero pulled Sakura's hand off his mouth. "Ugh! Sakura!"

"What?" she said and they all were startled by Tomoyo walking out a room, with music books in hand. She was surprised to see them. "Kero? Sakura? Li? And Eriol? What is going on here?"

"Sakura, we were just leaving." Said Sakura grabbing Kero's hand and dragging him out the living room area. Tomoyo turned to Ms. Keno who just shrugged. Confusion crossed over Tomoyo. "Hmmm…"

"Tomoyo nice to see ya, bye." Li headed off, with Eriol behind waving bye to Tomoyo. They all were out the doorway. They heard Ms. Keno say, "Goodbye! And see you Kero on Sunday!"

"Kero quit moping around." Said Sakura. "I have the perfect plan to get you some parents." Kero who was brushing his teeth wearily said, "What now? You just made the whole plan worst Sakura, I thought the plan was to…"

"No! Kero listen to me. Minka and my brother. Don't you see?" Sakura saw that Kero wasn't getting it. 

"My bro can be your dad, Minka can be your mom." Kero spitted in the sink and said, "You must be crazy! No way, not in a life time."

"But, Kero! It's the only way." Pleaded Sakura. Kero rolled his eyes. "You made it the only way. We could've stuck with the vacation spa plan, but no, no, ms. Sakura here had to ruin it."

"I did that to try not to make her so suspicious about you Kero, I mean she's not that dense. She's smart."

"Yeah, smart but…"

"Kero, I got it all set."

"You think that Minka likes Touya? You saw the way she looked at us? Now compare that to your jock of a bro." Kero left the bathroom. Sakura following behind. "We must see if Minka has the same feelings for my bro first, which I know she dose."

"And?"

"Look, here it goes. One of us goes to Minka and tell her that if she wants to go on a date with Touya than she has to play the role of mom. Then I go to my bro convince him to be your daddy, or I'll tell Minka that he still sleeps with bunny rabbit at night." Kero sniggered and said, "Your brother sleeps with a bunny rabbit?"

"Yeah, yeah so now you get it?"

"Hmmm, fine what ever, but it better work Sakura."

"Good, now we can't tell Tomoyo about this."

"Right." Kero yawned. "Saturday here we come."

"Yeah Saturday, no school." Said Sakura.

What are your predictions to the dinner on Sunday? Of course I already know what to write for it but I just want to know your thoughts. And to all the S+S fans, this is a Kero story and the only pairing would be Kero and whoever it is. 


	8. Dinner Time!

            "Okay Einstein, how is Minka's mother not going to notice it's her daughter?" Said Li.

            "With a little polishing up and a wig, that will clearly do the trick." Said Sakura.

            "And what about the part if they don't agree to this."

            "Well we go to plan B."

            "Which is…."

            "Um, I'll have to check on that."

Sakura was at Li's house getting prepared for tomorrow night. "Sakura do you think we are going to pull this off? I mean, I have serious doubts about this."

            "Don't worry Li, it will be fine. Now I need you to convince Minka and I'll do away with my bro. He's easy."

            "Fine, but if I get in trouble…"

            "You won't." Sakura assured him. "Now lets be off."

            It took hours to convince Touya but he gave in. Then it was Minka's turn.

            "Your mom teaches Kero in her choir class and she's coming over to dinner at his place. But the only problem is, that his parents are never around and it will be an honor to him if someone will substitute as his parents."

            "Okay, who are you? And is this some kind of joke?" she spoke coldly at Li, leering at him.

            "No it's not a joke. The poor guy is lonesome. And I'm his best friend."

            "But why me? I would never lie to my mother."

            "Well there's something in it for you."

            "Like what?" she crossed her arms.

            "A date with Touya." At the sound of his name Minka turned pink. "You mean the Touya Kinomoto? The most handsomest, popular, and sweet guy in my high school 3 years ago?"

            "Yeah and he would surely enjoy meeting you. So how about it. Be Kero's mom for the night and trick your mother. Then it would be over before you know it."

            "One question?"

            "What?"

            "My mom knows who I am."

            "Don't worry, your dress makeup is at Sakura's house."

            "Fine, so who's the dad?"

            "Touya."

            I found out great news about the dinner plan. It wasn't going to be a disaster after all. Minka decided to do it and Touya gave in after many hours of whining and bugging from Sakura. He said that he was doing it cause he felt sorry for me. (Yeah right) He practically gave in at the mention of Minka. Now all we have to do is wait till tomorrow. Anyways Tomoyo came over and asked why we were at Ms. Keno's house last night. Sakura excused it, as if they could know their music grade. Tomoyo did'nt believe it, but shook it off. 

            "Kero after all that work for you, you should pay me back. I'm so tired." Sakura slumped into a kitchen chair and closed her eyes. "It took all day to convince my brother, but he agreed to do it once I mentioned Minka's name." Sakura chuckled to herself and began slowly falling asleep

            "Well at least I have a mother and father now." Said Kero happily.

Sunday Night At 7 

            Minka stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and gave an amused smile at her look. She was wearing a red wig, some heavy makeup and some red dots on her face to make it look like she had freckles. "My mom will not notice me in this attire, will she?" Sakura and Li nodded proudly at their accomplishment.

            "And I seriously can't believe you made me do this. Fake out my mother just because some kid don't have any parents. You know you got me on that, but next time…." Kero poked his head in the bathroom door. "Guys will you hurry up? Mrs. Keno's on her way and…" Kero's voice trailed off as he saw the once mean looking Minka, turned into some freckled face geek. He tried not to laugh, but it came out anyways. "Minka you look weird."

            "Oh hush, I'm practically a mother." She headed out the bathroom, followed by Li and Sakura. "So Sakura whats for dinner?" asked Li. Sakura smiled. "We are gonna serve a Mexican dish."

            "Mexican?"

            "Yeah, um Tacos." Sakura said. "And I hope Mrs. Keno would like it. They got to the dinning room, where Touya was at straightening his tie. He had fake mustache on, to disguise himself.  "How much am I getting for this again?" he said to Sakura. Before she could answer the bell ranged. Everyone was in panic, but Kero quiet them down. "Everyone shut up. Now Sakura and Li, you're stationed in the kitchen to prepare the supper and Minka and Touya greet the lady at the door now!"  They did as told.

            Li and Sakura entered the taco smelling kitchen. "I hope we can pull this off Sakura." Said Li, getting out a tray. 

            "Li don't worry, it will be just dandy, now where are those shells."

            "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Beros." Said Mrs. Keno shaking hands with them. Touya and Minka smiled uneasily and let her in. Mrs. Keno's face brightened. "It's a nice house you got here." Minka cleared her throat and starting speaking in a French accent. "Well, we love to decorate." Mrs. Keno nodded. "Well, where's that wonderful son of yours?" Touya scanned the living room, for Kero. "Kero! Kero!" he called in a deep voice.

            All of a sudden Kero came rushing down stairs. "Yeah? Oh hi Mrs., keno! Nice to meet ya." He took her hand abruptly and began to shake it. "Mom and Dad I forgot that MY music teacher was coming over for…um.."

            "Dinner!" put in Minka.

            "Dinner, yeah that's it." Mrs. Keno pulled her hand away and gave Kero a weird look. "Nice to meet you too, again my wonderful student."

            "Enough of these introductions, lets eat." Said Minka. She led them to the dining room table. The plates and silverware were all set up. They all sat down.

            "So Mrs. Beros how did you create such a gifted child?" Minka exchanged glances with Touya and then looked back at her mother. "Well that was easy, get in bed and well you know the rest…" Minka laughed to herself, and Touya blushed. Kero felt embarrassed. 

            "I ment his talent." Said Mrs. Keno. Minka stopped laughing, "Oh, singing? Well we gave him singing lessons."

            "Yeah, my mom forced me to sing that is." Cut in Kero, trying to make him feel like the family. "But I guess it grew on me." Then Mrs. Keno gazed over at Touya who was being awfully quiet. "How about you sir, what do you think about your son and all. You know he is a great singer."

            "Yes I know. He's wonderful."

            "When we had that music concert, how come I did'nt see you two there?" Touya looked over at Minka, who was nervously tapping her spoon on her glass. Touya cleared his throat again. "Because I had to go to Asia." He said. Kero gave him a huge glare and shook his head. 

            "What do you think your doing?" he mouthed. Touya ignored him. "On a Safari! And I went all over the place. My wife, is a um…"

            "I'm a life guard!" said Minka. "I had to work late, sorry." 

            I hope she's buying this, thought Kero humiliatingly. Mrs. Keno nodded slowly, not understanding one bit. "I see."

            "Oh, and your probably wondering where's dinner." Minka elbowed Touya in the stomach. "Oh, honey won't you get the tacos."

            "Fine." Touya got up and rushed into the kitchen.

Kitchen

            "I can't go back out there you guys. That teacher is a mad lady! All those questions, so little time. Being a father is hard." Touya rubbed his temples and slumped to the floor. "How much was this again?" Li chuckled and knelt down beside Touya. "The price was Minka and you better do this job or we won't help you get with her." Sakura took her brothers collar and hauled him up. "Now take this tray of tacos and serve them, Kay? Don't spill and act normal."

            "Alright." Touya wiped his sweaty hands and took the tray. He headed out.

Dining Room

            "You smell awfully familiar Mrs. Beros." Said Mrs. Keno sniffing the air peculiarly. "You smell like my daughters perfume." Minka shook her head. "No way, I don't smell like Minka….I ment your daughter!"

            "Funny, so Kero be honest, Are you having fun with Tomoyo? Seems like a crush is growing," Kero raised his eyebrows. "Having fun alright." He mumbled. "And NO I have no crush on her." He saw Touya waltz in with the tray of tacos. He licked his lips. "Finally dinner, lets get this over with."

To be continued….


	9. Dinner All Most Over

            "I guess working late at the pool was more important than going to your son's singing debut huh?" said Mrs. Keno pouring her a glass of fruit punch.

            "Well, um I had to save a kid!" backed up Minka. "This poor little girl was drowning and with me as only the remaining life guard at the town pool, I instantly dived in and swam to her rescue." Minka demonstrated a bit and sat back down. "I am a true hero Mrs. Keno." Mrs. Keno gave Minka a puzzled look. "Oh, well is this little girl alright?"

            "Certainly, I won many badges for saving the life's of children!" Kero clapped a hand on his head. What is she thinking, he thought. 

            "And I love children. Tomatoes?" offered Minka handing a bowl to Mrs. Keno politely.

            "No thinks, I'm highly allergic to Tomatoes." Mrs. Keno then spoke, "So next time at our next concert, will you two try to come?" Minka shook her head yes rapidly. Touya nodded. 

            "Good, Mr. Beros what to you do? Are you an Explorer of some sort?"

            "Yes, I uh….I…hunt lions and tigers." He put it. Kero moaned wretchedly.  Mrs. Keno raised her eyelashes. "You hunt game?"

            "Yes, I'm famous in Africa you know." 

            "My, really?"

            "Yes, I am like a god!" Touya got caught up in his story and stood up. "The god of all game hunting there!" He stood and mimicked a king. Minka couldn't help but laugh. Mrs. Keno giggled a bit. "Well Mr. Beros nice to meet the King of animals. By the way where are the animal heads? A true hunter like you should have some skin and deer heads."

            "I sold them to some American guy, he charged me…" Minka elbowed Touya. 

            "Will you please sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself!" she hissed.

            "Enough about us Mrs. Keno, tell us about yourself." Said Kero finally. He couldn't let his new music teacher think his parents were nut cases.

            "Me? What about you young man?"

            "Our son is an angel." Said Minka and then grabbing a soft taco and eating it down. Touya agreed by saying, "I agree honey, we are so lucky." He too started to eat. Mrs. Keno began too. While Kero made his way to the Kitchen.

Kitchen 

            "What time is it?" Kero barged in. 

            "Its 20 minutes till eight, why?" asked Sakura. She folded up a note that she was writing and shoved it away somewhere. Li was sitting by the counter falling slowly asleep.

            "Minka and Touya are embarrassing me like hell. I mean we're already looking weird. My moms a life guard who thinks she's a hero and loving little children like crazy! My dad, oh god! He's a hunter, I guess. He calls himself a god. He's famous for hunting big game in Africa. He sold his entire hunt to some American, too bizarre. I need this dinner over now!" Sakura laughed and said, "Kero, this is what you get for joining the Choir." 

            "Well, I had to do something!" 

            "Kero, I can't make them leave, you and your "family" have to make her leave." Said Sakura. Kero sighed. "Fine. Give me ten minutes. I haven't eaten a single taco since this lady been here. I love tacos." Kero grumbled.

            "Kero, Kero, Kero." Said Sakura and returned writing a secretive note. "Now where was I…"

Dining Room 

            "Yes, I am from Paris and I met my wonderful husband at Notre Dame. It was so romantic." Said Minka, keeping her fake French accent going. "He proposed to me at the Effile Tower."

            "We did?" whispered Touya to Minka.

            "Yes, don't you remember?" Mrs. Keno sadly smiled. "That's so romantic. I wish…I wish my husband could have did that to me."

            "Awww, is he…."

            "Yes, he past, but he would be missed. He loved playing the piano. Mr. And Mrs. Beros I'm surprised that music doesn't run in the family. I was hoping to meet a great singer."

            "Well we are kinda odd." Said Minka. "So Mrs. Beros." Started Mrs. Keno shaking off the memories of her husband. "What made your love of music change into saving little children?"

            "Music? I never said I envied music. It's alright, but I like to swim, so I chose to be a life guard." Mrs. Keno gave her a puzzled look. "Oh." She then looked down at Minka's finger. "Where's your ring?" Minka gasped and immediately put her hands under the table. She blushed. 

            "Oh, it got way too small, but I keep it in a special box in my room. Oh look at the time it's getting late." Touya and Minka stood up, and Kero just walked in. Touya scold him. "Where have you been young man?"

            "In the kitchen." Said Kero. "Have I missed anything?"

            "Lots, but its about time for our company to leave." Said Minka. 

            They all lead the music teacher to the door, said their bye byes and all sighed in relief that it was over. 

            "Thank god that's over Sakura, being a human is a toughie." Said Kero.

            "Well I doubt that this is the end of your wacky schemes huh Kero." Said Sakura.

PART 10: Sakura gets more jealous of Tomoyo and Kero being together all the time.


	10. Tomoyo Reveals.....

            It was a fair windy evening; Sakura was at cheerleading practice after school that Monday. She was chosen as team captain, after their original captain called out sick. But she was not in the mood and caused confusion and jumbled up a lot of moves that they were performing. Tomoyo, who was on the bleachers near by, filming it, knew something was wrong.

            "Sakura! Hang in there!" she called. Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled. "I'm fine!"

            "Are you okay? All day in school you said nothing!" shouted Tomoyo. Sakura lowered her head slightly. "I know, I was thinking." 

            "Sakura, girl come on." Said Rika nudging her friend's shoulder. "We have to keep up the pace." Sakura looked up. "Sorry."

            "You okay?"

            "Yeah, fine."

            Tomoyo frowned at the sight of her friend at the field. What is with her? She shook her head and sat back down. Then before she could begin to film, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up startled and grinned warmly. "Kero." Kero sat down next to her. "Hi, having seen you in a while." 

            "Me neither." Said Tomoyo. Kero looked over down toward the field and saw the cheerleaders doing flips and cartwheels. He spotted Sakura and he lit up and as soon as Sakura looked his way he immediately waved. Sakura shyly cracked a small smile and waved back.

            "Sakura looks awesome in her cheerleading attire." Spoke Tomoyo kindly. "Hmmmm…you know that girl has been acting strange all day. Have you noticed?" Kero glanced at Tomoyo. "No." Tomoyo shrugged it off. "Have you seen Eriol around lately?" Kero shook his head no.

            "He's been ignoring me lately. I haven't seen him all weekend." Tomoyo rested her elbows on her knees and sat her chin down on the palms of her hands. "Do you think he doesn't like me no more? He avoided me all day." Kero kept his gaze on Tomoyo; it was hard to see the expression on her face, since the winds were blowing her long black hair in her face. But he knew she was sad.

            "You should have told him how you felt sooner. Then he wouldn't be ignoring you like this."

            "I know, I was too scared, but why ignore me?" Kero looked back at the girls on the field. "I don't know." Tomoyo then said, "Kero?"

            "What?"

            "I have something really weird to tell you. I know this might sound crazy but…." Tomoyo sat up straight. "Mrs. Keno thinks where like…." She laughs a little and moves a strand of hair off her face. "You and me…. That we have crushes on each other, since we spend so much time together." Tomoyo laughed lightly. 

            "That's what she said to me too." Said Kero unsurely.

            "Isn't it crazy?" said Tomoyo. Kero grinned to himself. "Do YOU have a crush on me Tomoyo?" She looked up in shock. "No! No way. I do not like you. I do, but not mushy type!" 

            "You're lying. You like me. I can see it in your eyes." Kero was smirking a mile a minute. Tomoyo grew red and stood up on the bleachers almost dropping her camera. "Kero obviously YOU like ME!" Kero stood up.

            "No way, YOU like ME!" he said. Tomoyo eyes grew wider. Kero laughed and pointed at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo you have a crush on me. I can't believe this."

            As the two confronted each other, Sakura caught the scene and frowned more. Then continued to cheer.

            Tomoyo was already getting off the bleachers, but Kero stopped her by taking her arm. "What is so wrong for having a crush on me?" Tomoyo looked at him devastated. "It's not right, I don't know! Leave me alone!" Kero groaned in frustration. "I'm still your friend right?"

            "I can't love you. Your not human…"

            "I'm human now." Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. "I don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. And its just a silly crush anyway Kero…." 

            "Sakura and Me? No way. Sakura has her eyes set on Li." Said Kero. Tomoyo shook her head. "I see the way you look at her. You love her and you know it. And I like you, but…" Tomoyo felt tears stinging her eyes. "How could I meet a perfect boy like you ever again? Huh?" She stepped forward and pecked Kero on the lips. Kero let go of her arm and let his fingers touched his lips. He was stunned. 

            He was kissed. His first and he just stood there as Tomoyo walked away quickly. Kero searched around hoping that no one saw it, especially Sakura. The one girl he had some kind of crush on. Well a little one. Well a big one He saw the Cheerleaders playing around, but no Sakura. He gasped. Did she see? Oh great Kero you gotten yourself in trouble again!

Feedback:

Thoughts? Hints? What?

And remember, "Expect The Unexpected" In Kero's words


	11. Let's Forget About It!

(Kero's POV)

            "Kero come on eat something. I never seen you so…un hungry before." Said Li sliding Kero's plate of dinner in front of him. Kero shook his head no and pushed it away. 

            "Come on, its your favorite, pizza." Said Li. Kero refused.

            "I give up, want to play video games?" asked Li. 

            "No." said Kero.

            "Gosh, What did that pudding do to you Kero? You're not the same. Your…different…."

            "I just don't want to eat right now, so drop it. Anyways I have to get home." Kero stood up from his seat. Li curiously glanced at him. "Is something wrong with Sakura?" Kero pushed his chair in and simply said, in a calm voice, "No, she's doing great."

            "Well if she's doing so great, how come your not?" Kero tried to think of something.

            "Kero, something's bugging you…." 

            "Because, I have a few things that I have to solve. Its practically none of your business." Said Kero coldly. Li got up from his seat. "I was only asking? You don't have to be mean about it."

            "Well, you don't have to ask all these dumb questions. Get out of my business." Li glared at Kero. "I invited you over for pizza, helped you with your math homework, and be nice to you! And now you be rude to me, when I'm only trying to help." Li pointed at Kero's plate. "You haven't even taken a single bite."

            "Well, I'm sorry! There! You happy now? Anyway I'll see you tomorrow at school, I have to get home, if I still have a home." Kero walked out and left Li baffled. 

            "If you have a home?"

            Getting home was the least thing I wanted to do. As soon as I come in Sakura is going to yell at me, instead of hugging me. I bet she won't be worried, she'll be furious. But why? Because she too cares for me. I know she's jealous, but gosh, jealous enough, to run away and probably cry. I'm only a guardian, its not like I like her. But I care for her. I hate it when's she's sad.

            It's too weird to like Sakura! And to like Tomoyo. They're my friends. Ewww, I can't believe I actually was attracted to them. I'm starting to hate being a human. Especially a Teenage human. They have a lot of growing up to. And it's so hard to be one. You have girls hanging all over you, boys always wanna pick a fight to see if your tough enough. And "crushes". I hate that word and "Like" too. Then there's "Love" Ack! Just thinking about girls make me wanna change back to my normal self. I guess that's what happens when you're an attractive kid. How did Li ever live with this?

            Up the steps. Down the steps, up the steps, down the steps, up the steps….

            "Kero." I gazed up at once, seeing who it was. Sakura, was whom it was and she was standing by the doorway. She stared at me for a long time, I tried to speak, but I was waiting for her to yell at me. She hadn't, she just stood there at the door.

            "Um…Uh. Um…" I stuttered.

            "Sakura who's at the door?" called her father. 

            "Its Li! He forgot his books!" Sakura stepped outside on the porch and closed the door behind. 

            "So..Sakura haven't seen you since practice, well your practice that is." I was very nervous. Sakura seem un angry. That was a relief. I guess she did'nt see the little kiss Tomoyo gave me. Ew, Kiss! I hate that word too.

            "Your late." She said. "Its dark and again…" She sighed. "You had me worried."

            "I'm sorry, I had to…"

            "You had to what? Stay and hang with Tomoyo all night?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Just come home on time Kero. I know that you like to take walks, but…it's like your different some how." I raised my eyebrows in question. "Different?" 

            "Yeah, you seem so…" she looked me up and squinted her eyes at me. "Your like another blond boy with blue eyes."

            "I am? I don't want to be that…" She cut me off.

            "You neglected your games ever since you joined the choir with Tomoyo, you lost your appetite, and your not as funny anymore. Whats happening to you Kero?" Sakura's eyes were hurt and sad.

            "Gosh, I did'nt know I changed so much. I guess I'm too busy with school and trying to fit in as a teenage boy."

            "I know, but some times, I just want you to be your old self again Kero. Your old self. Your cooler as a human, but you were special…." Sakura stopped. "Just try not to loose my old Kero again." Sakura hesitated a bit, but got the nerve to hug me. She embraced me tight and I wrapped my arms around her.

            I had a feeling that Sakura thought she was loosing me from Tomoyo. She thought her best friend was the problem and I had a feeling that Sakura might have saw the incident between Tomoyo and me and just tried to forget about it. I'm telling ya I hate being a teenage human boy! It's too hard. So much problems, too little time.

            Hey, I got it! Won't I just start over! I have no feelings for Sakura and no feelings for Tomoyo. They are just friends. Cool friends. There, I'm cleared. I'll pretend that Tomoyo doesn't have a crush on me and that Sakura is not jealous. Good, there. And to make this less complicated, I'll make Sakura and Li spend more time with each other, so Sakura can forget about me. Perfect!

(Sakura)

            This is too weird! I can't like Kero. Kero's my guardian and its just tooooo…weird! Even weirder to be jealous of him just because he hangs around your best friend so much. Feelings toward Kero are unacceptable. I need to start over. Like this crush on Kero never happened! I need to erase the fact that I ever liked him. I need to do something, but what? 

            Sakura got up from her bed and saw Kero on the floor, covers wrapped around him sleeping. She caught herself staring at him for a very long time and shook her head. "Stop it Sakura." She hissed to herself. She tiptoed to her desk and turned on the little lamp that rested there.  Then She pulled out a pen and her notebook.

            "April 8th" she began to write. "Lets take notes….um…Oh…Ask Li out for ice-cream after school tomorrow. Tell Tomoyo its alright for liking Kero and that I don't mind. And Get Kero off my mind and get him off good!" Sakura stared up at the ceiling and began to think and as she thought, she started to scribble down Kero's name over and over again and drew a big heart around his name. Sakura looked down at her book and almost screeched. "Oh my gosh! Eww." Sakura began erasing frantically. "My mind! Its brainwashed!" Sakura finished erasing and then began to write, "Note to self, no writing the name Kero." Sakura sighed and leaned back in her seat.

            "Three words I hate now in my life. Love, Like, and Crush. Just saying them makes me wanna puke!" Sakura heard a little moan and stared down at Kero who was stirring in his sleep. Kero turned to his side facing Sakura. The light of the lamp sort of blinded Kero and his eyes opened miraculously. He saw Sakura sitting at her desk, facing him. She quickly turned off her lamp and stood up. 

            "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

            "I was doing homework preparations." She lied. Kero nodded and rested on his back. "Well, I hope you checked mines." Sakura slightly laughed and headed into her covers. "Go back to sleep Kero, we have school tomorrow."

            "Sakura."

            "What is it?"

            "I just want to say, that I would never be a different person." Sakura listened.

            "I'm still the same game fanatic and fun loving, junk food eating Kero." Sakura smiled and said, "Well, why don't you prove it to me."

            Li was finished wiping down the windows to his house. "There, all finished." He jumped down from the stool and looked at his visitor. Sakura was over at his house that next day after school, the day before Sakura's birthday. Li was glad to see her. Especially from all that cleaning he did once he came home. He had to get ready for his cousin to visit for spring break that was starting tomorrow. No school.

            "So, what brings you here?" he asked putting away his cleaning gloves. Sakura felt a sneeze coming in and held her nose. The dust was getting to her. Li smiled. "Sorry, just a little spring cleaning I did. See?" He motioned his hand to the view of the living room. It was sparkling. Sakura was surprised. "Wow, living with a bunch of girls sure paid off Li."

            "Yeah, I guess." Li scratched the back of his head. "What did you want to see me for?" Sakura sat down on the couch and Li also did to. "Li, I wanted to ask you something." She said.

            "Uh-huh, go ahead." Sakura cleared her throat. 

            "Do you want to go out for ice-cream?" Sakura closed her eyes waiting for a disappointed answer. Li shrugged.

            "Yeah, I could use some chocolate ice-cream. Its hot too ya know." 

            Just like that? Thought Sakura. Great! Now I can get over Kero.

            They stood up. Sakura grinned and Li unsurely grinned back. "Right Now?" asked Li. Sakura shook her head yes. 

            "Fine, let me change okay?"

            "Okay." Li left, and as soon as he did, Sakura raised her fists in the air, "Yes! He accepted it." Then she thought, why am I so excited for, it's only going out for ice cream.

What do you guys think? 


	12. Sakura spills IT

            "I decided that um, I should try to go back to my true form." Stammered out Kero to Yue. "Can you help me? And why can't I use the cards to try to change me?"

            "Well…this substance you have swallowed must have some kind of weird powers. But I'm sure that me and others will try to find a way Kero. Oh and I see your having girl troubles, is that true?" Kero blushed.

            "Girl troubles? Nah, not me. Not your fun loving Kero…" Yue grinned. "Fun and loving. That's the key terms to attract females." Kero's face brightened more. Yue gave off a stifle laugh and said, "Kero do you really want to go change back to your real form already?"

            "It was so hard to decide, but give me a week or so. By that time you probably find the cure."

            "Its not that easy Kero."

            "I know. Li and Eriol couldn't figure it out either. But I just feel that being a boy is tough. Especially when your feelings go out from your control."

            "You mean, Sakura and Tomoyo?" Kero blushed some more. "Quit mentioning those two will ya?"

            "I only mentioned them once in our whole conversation. Hmmm….you must've been mentioning their names in your own head."

            "Hey!"

Ice Cream Polar 

            "I would like to have two hot fudge Sundays with cherries, pineapples and some extra whip cream please." Li took out some money, while Sakura looked around the small restaurant. She finally sat at a stool near by.

            All I need to do is hang with Li for a while. But then Meilin. Gosh I forgot about her. Hmm….I wonder whats Kero doing right now? There you go Sakura, thinking about him again. But I hope his feelings weren't hurt. After all I did leave the house out of the blue. 

            "Hey, what are you thinking?" asked Li. Sakura was interrupted out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing."

            "Whats up with Kero?"

            "Kero? Oh him, Why ask about him?" 

            "Well last night he was acting mighty strange. He was all mad, and I was all confused."

            "Well, maybe he wants to be himself again."

            "I never thought of that." Sakura heard the entrance of the shop door swing open and there stood Tomoyo. Sakura smiled. 

            Tell Tomoyo it's all right to like Kero.

            Sakura got up from her stool and headed over to Tomoyo who was startled to see her. "Sakura…"

            "Tomoyo, you've come just in time." She dragged her friend to where they were sitting at. "Why did I come just in time?" asked Tomoyo.

            "Because I have a very important thing to tell you." Said Sakura. Then she eyed Li and looked at her friend. "Girls only."

            "Well can't this wait?" Tomoyo spotted Li behind Sakura, she waved. "Hi Li."

            "Hi Tomoyo."

            "So…what have you been up too?"

            "Well I've been cleaning and well my cousin Meilin is visiting for Spring break..." Tomoyo nodded and then turned her attention to Sakura. "What?"

            "Um….I forgot what I was gonna say."

            "Well…let's order some dessert shall we."

            "We've already ordered." Said Sakura suddenly.

            "Oh." Said Tomoyo. "Have any of you seen….Kero…lately?" Li and Sakura exchanged glances.

            "Yesterday, Kero was acting mighty weird. I offer to help him and he acts like a jerk." Spoke Li. Sakura hesitated, but then said. "He came home and went straight to sleep, he must have had a pretty hard day….with you."

            "Well I never saw him in music class yesterday."

            Sakura this is your chance! Thought Sakura to herself.

            "Well, I'm sure Kero…Likes…I mean is still friends with you…"

            "Huh? We are friends. We never fought…"

            "Well what if he wants to be normal again." Cut in Li. "He's having it rough at school. I've seen him."

            Tomoyo frowned. "Well maybe I just need to give him some space…"

            "NO!" argued Sakura in an outburst. Li and Tomoyo looked at her baffled. Sakura blushed. "I meant no…I mean Tomoyo be with him."  Li looked at Sakura strange. "Sakura what are you getting at?"

            "Tomoyo he needs you. He wants you. You're his…friend." Sakura stared at Tomoyo, who was slowly growing emotional. "Kero needs you to talk too." Li tapped her on the shoulder. "B-but Sakura Kero has YOU to confide with…like I said what are you getting at?"

            "Li! Do you have to ruin the moment." Snapped Sakura. "Sheesh, Okay Tomoyo are you listening?" Tomoyo slowly nodded but then asked, "But you and Kero are close, why can't you be there for him…"

            "Because…." Began Sakura. "Um…because…."

            "Cause what?"

            "Nothing. Look I've been there for him and he needs a new someone to talk to. Okay?" Tomoyo shrugged but then crossed her arms and thought,

            _He loves you….Sakura what are you trying to do?_

            "Hey Eriol." Li motioned Eriol who just walked in. Eriol spotted Tomoyo and stopped.

            Sakura was still busy trying to get Tomoyo into Kero. But Tomoyo reacted.

            "Oh Sakura, but you and Kero were ment for each other. You two are so close."

            "Huh?"

            "Please don't feel sorry for me just because I'm lonely now a days."

            "No I'm not, I want you and Kero to be happy."

            "But he doesn't want to be with me…" Li got in between the girls. "Quit fighting."

            "We are not fighting, we were simply debating something." Said Sakura.

            "Hi." Said Eriol. "Haven't seen you 3 in a while…"

            "Eriol." Tomoyo said lowly. Then she looked at Sakura and then she walked away. Everyone was confused.

            "Huh? What have I done?" asked Eriol to himself. Li and Sakura exchanged glances. They shrugged. Eriol looked at them. "So how's Kero?"

            "Fine." Said Sakura.

            "Well not to me. He's hopeless." Said Li. He finally noticed that him and Sakura's ice cream arrived. It was melting gradually. "Our ice-cream!" Sakura saw and moaned. "Oh sheesh I was busy yapping and trying to convince Tomoyo to like Kero, that I totally forgot my sundae." Eriol glared at Sakura. And Li raised an eyebrow.

            "Have my ears deceived me or I just heard that you Sakura are trying to make Tomoyo like Kero." Said Li. Sakura gaped.

            "No, No, No I did not say that. I said…uh..I said…" Sakura was now in trouble. She looked at her friends uneasily. 

            I'm in trouble. She thought.

            "Are you saying that Tomoyo likes Kero?' asked Eriol. He was in shock. 

            "So that's what you were talking about…" said Li. "So why?" 

            "Okay! I give up! I need Tomoyo to like Kero, cause she likes him, but thinks he likes me, making me uncomfortable and I need her to fill my place!"

            "Wow."  Eriol did'nt dear to talk. He just turned his gaze to Tomoyo who was at a different table. 

            Li said, "I can't believe Tomoyo has a thing on Kero."

            "Whats wrong Eriol?" asked Sakura.

            "Nothing."

**Home**

            "Kero, I'm home and I spilled everything!" Sakura shut the door and untied her shoes miserably. "Its out and I'm guilty." She heard footsteps and then more.

            "Touya, dad…." Yue and Kero came up to Sakura. She saw Kero and suddenly blushed. She set her shoes down and stood up. "Yue, Kero…whats going on?"

            "Nothing, I came to talk with Kero. About everything."

            "When you mean everything, do you mean EVERYTHINHG?" asked Sakura.

Yue shook his head no. Kero hesitated and looked at his friend. "Only the important stuff."

            "Good. I'll be going now. I need a bath…" She started to leave, when Kero stopped her. "Sakura what do you mean you spilled everything?" Sakura hesitated frantically. "Um…I…"

            "Come on spill it Sakura, you don't have to hide nothing from me."

            "Alright." She sighed. "I told Li and Eriol about Tomoyo's crush on you. But it was an accident! I was caught in the moment." Kero sighed in relief. "That's it? Oh I thought it was something important."

            "Your not mad?"

            "No but now Eriol is going to be on my case. Poor guy, when he heard you he must have been heart broken. Sakura you messed up big time."

            "I know, I know, what do I do now. Yue what do I do?"

            "Do Tomoyo really likes Kero?" Before Sakura could speak Kero cut in.

            "Wait a minute Sakura, did Tomoyo say she had a thing on me?" Sakura gulped.

            "No…I just assumed. I mean she looks like she likes you." Kero eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah right, you saw the incident did'nt you. I knew you were hiding something." Yue got confused. "Hiding what. What incident?"

            "I give up! Kero you caught me. I'll tell everything. The other day I saw you and Tomoyo on the bleachers, I sort of got jealous, and when I saw her kiss you I got even more jealous. And I was so mad, but scared to loose you. I'm sorry Kero for not saying anything. And then I saw how Tomoyo likes you and all, so I decided your better off with her."

            "I see, well Sakura…" Kero saw that Yue was standing there and he said, "Um we'll be back. I need to talk to her in private." Kero grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to her bedroom. Once they reached it he began to talk.

            "Sakura I don't like Tomoyo anymore." He reasoned.

            "Anymore?" 

            "Look I did started to get attracted to her once we began music class together, but I lost all feelings to her. And I don't want to like her! And I'm saying Like, I hate that word. Anyway I don't want to like anybody. Again with the Likes, sheesh."

            "And t-the part that-that I'm jealous…"

            "Oh that part, Um, well why?" 

            Sakura blushed instantly. "Nothing, I'm so sorry for all of this. The truth is that I-I-I…"

            "I what?" Kero stared at her. 

            "Well lets erase everything from are minds. I made a big mistake to try to convince Tomoyo to like you."

            "For sure."

            "And for being jealous, in a friendly way that is…"

            "Yup."

            "And I want all this lovey dovey stuff erased from are minds and to the mission to get you back to your true form." Kero grinned. "Great."

            Sakura grinned back and was ready to leave, when Kero took her hand. She turned around and narrowed her eyes to where he held her hand. "Sakura its okay." He said softly. She gave him a questionable look. "Huh?"

            "I like you too." And at that he let go of her hand and walked out leaving her dazed.

To Be Countinued….

What do you think gonna happen?


	13. Sakura's InLOVE

Notes: Short chapter ya'll 

            "Happy birthday Sakura." Said Touya as he saw his younger sister warily come down the steps. She was in her bunny pajamas and her hair was in two pigtails. Sakura yawned. 

            "Oh thanks."

            "You looked like you had a long night." Touya headed into the kitchen. "Dad went out. He'll be back by noon."

            "Uh-huh." Sakura followed him into the kitchen and she sat down at the table. She rested her elbows down on it and began to think.

            Kero came to mind.

            She shook her head. 

            Stop thinking about what he said, she thought.

            She could remember how he took her hand and softly told her how he felt. It was so surprising but also made her happy. But every time she tried to think about how good it was that Kero liked her too, the thought of her being his mistress and him being her guardian got in her way. Plus they weren't even the same species. Well now he was. But it didn't feel right. But she really wanted it to feel right.

            "I have the sudden feeling of not wanting a beach party today." She said to herself. Touya faced his sister. 

            "Why not?"

            "Well, you might find this a little crazy, but I think I'm in love." 

            "You? In love? Don't tell me it's that Li kid."

            Sakura shook her head. "No, its someone unexpected." She got up from that table. "Call me down when breakfast is ready."

            "Sakura. Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

            "No. Well yes, I'm in love." She smiled dreamily. She walked back up the steps. She could hear Kero snoring peacefully in her bedroom. She finally made it up to her room and closed her door securely.

            "I can't believe I'm doing this." She knelt down onto the floor where Kero was sleeping. "Hey, Kero, wakey wakey…." 

            He abruptly turned over on his back.

            "No more chocolate pudding, No more." He mumbled. Sakura gaped and a smile spreaded over her face. "Ha, Kero is so silly."

            "Ahhh, no not my video games! Okay I'll eat the pudding." 

            Sakura covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh. "Kero…"

            Suddenly his eyes slowly widened and once Kero saw Sakura he sat up immediately. He blinked twice and replied, "Is it your birthday already?"

            Sakura let out a small laugh and messed around with Kero's unruly blond hair. "Uh-huh and I promised you a beach party." She stood up. Kero always got to his feet. He yawned. 

            Sakura plucked him playfully on the nose. "Dreaming about pudding?"

            Kero flushed in embarrassment. "You over heard huh?" 

            There was a slight silence.

            "So wanna get the party started?" asked Kero. Sakura nodded.

            "Kero I want…to um talk to you…" she said shyly. Kero felt his heart beat faster. "Is it about yesterday?"

            Sakura gave him a smile. "I guess."

            "Well as you know me, I don't have the patience to bottle up my e-emotions." Said Kero. He awkwardly began to pace around the room. "A-and Sakura I've been…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I've been getting feelings for you ever since, you know…"

            "Go on." 

            "I said it. I like you! I don't wanna like you, but I do!" he blurted out and glared at her. 

            "A-nd I like you too Kero. But it's so not easy."

            "Tell me about it."

            "And once we…" Kero hushed her and walked up to her.

            "It doesn't matter right now.  As long as this moment happens and be done with."

            Sakura gave him a weird look. "What be done with?"

            "This."

            **Freeze Right there! Here's the part! Oh god and I thought I hated mushy movies. Okay here's the part where me and ya know… I hate that word. But this whole entire scene was so sappy. I mean Beauty and the beast. It's so similar. But I'm not any beast! And Sakura is a beauty. But I did'nt know she would be my beauty. **

            Kero shyly leaned over to Sakura and closed his eyes. He hesitated a bit and then pressed his lips against hers. Sakura accepted it and kissed back.

            **The feeling of kissing Sakura. Let's see um, it was strangely true and relaxing. It felt loving and strong. I never felt these feelings before in my life. Why? Because I never been loved before. I never had. Sakura's is like my first love…**

1 second passed…2…3…4 and Sakura and Kero parted and took tiny breaths. Sakura touched her lips and looked down at the floor. "We..We kissed…"

            "I know. And it was great."

            "I don't know if I'll ever be the same again…" Kero saw a trouble look on her face and wrapped an arm around her. 

            "Why?"

            "Well when you're cured, you'll not be h-human no more. Its so impossible." Sakura looked him in the eyes. "And my dad once told me that. Your first kiss from that special person will remain with you through out your life. And you might even spend the rest of your life with them."

            "He told you that?" asked Kero.

            "You were my first kiss." Sakura gently wiped her eyes. "And my first love…" She trailed off and sniffed. "And I love you." She pulled away from his grasp, and flopped on her bed and sighed. Kero gazed at her speechless.

            She ment everything she said. She really truly cared for him. 

            "Is that a crime?"

            "No, but once your back to normal, we can't be together. We can't be together like we just did…" Sakura felt her eyes go blurry. "Why did I ever go to that dumb market anyway Kero? None of this would have happened."

            "Don't regret it." Said Kero and sat next to her. "I don't regret it and so you don't regret it. I can admit we been through hell since I've changed but it was amusing. And very educational. I liked being human. It was cool. I mean I want to thank you so much for making me eat that chocolate pudding Sakura." He rubbed her back. Sakura smiled and wiped her tears.

            "Kero you can always put a smile on my face. I want to spend the rest of my birthday with you and only you." Sakura caressed his face with her hands and pulled him into another kiss.

            "A-nd…" she continued as in between their kiss. "And I love this present you gave me. My first kiss." 

            Kero grinned. "Well your welcome."

More Soon


End file.
